<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Defining Hue by BunnyLexicon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633323">The Defining Hue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon'>BunnyLexicon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald and Taako Bonding, Angus learns a bit more about Taako, little blurbs i write but don't have the spoons to make into full fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little interaction with Angus and Taako.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Taako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Defining Hue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have the spoons to expand on this much, so for now it shall Remain a one shot, I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir? May I ask you a personal question?” Angus asked quietly, the lull in their magic lesson with Taako was a welcomed sight. It gave Angus time to find out more about his magic Teacher. He was a fickle elf, all things considered. In all the hours of research he's put into finding out more about his Mentor, it was almost hopeless to find anything before ten years ago.</p>
<p>“One hundo percent depends on what you’re asking Pumpkin, but fire away,” Taako said, juggling two small orbs of light with one hand. How he made magic look so <em>ethereal</em> yet so… Boring. It was honestly a talent.</p>
<p>There were many things Angus wanted to ask. <em> What was his show like, Who taught him how to cook, why magic, Why a Wizard out of all the other magical classes? </em>Angus has so many questions.</p>
<p>“What’s your favorite color, Sir?” Was <em> not </em>the one he wanted to ask, his brain had just said something different as opposed to the many choices he had.</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought that was Obvious. It’s Grey, Angles.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Grey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grey was his favorite color?</em>
</p>
<p>Taako, who dressed rather flashy despite the conservative look of his clothes, who’s way with words charmed that of the same sex often, and who’s actions usually screamed for attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.... liked Grey?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha Sir, that’s a funny goof, what’s the real color?” Angus asked, fully prepared for something more colorful.</p>
<p>“Angus, Grey <em> is </em>my favorite color. It always has been ever since I’ve been 28. It’s why my Jackets and hats are usually grey, hell it’s why my pants are usually Grey” Taako says, glancing down at Angus</p>
<p>Angus seemed Dumbfound with this information. He was expecting Purple or Gold or Red Or-Or anything other than <em> Grey </em> of all things. Grey seemed like such a plain color to the boy detective. "But- But sir! it can't be grey! grey is just so- it's just so-"</p>
<p>"Boring?" Taako offers, a smile on his face at Angus's reaction.</p>
<p>“But Sir, why?” Angus asked, a frown on the young detective’s face. He felt slightly betrayed at this information, since Taako was surely goofing on him. "Is it really grey?"</p>
<p>Taako sat up, dismissing the balls of light of a wave of his hand. “Yeah, it's really grey. Because when there is grey around, it makes whatever color there is <em> Pop </em>, making something small seem bigger then it is.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand Sir? That makes very little sense to like a color?” Angus says, confused.</p>
<p>“Well, imagine you’re a tiny elf, unhireable due to Elven laws. You’re small, you’re Hungry, and scared. You’ve been on the road alone for half your life, and are tired of running every moment of every day.”</p>
<p>Angus perks up, fully listening as Taako goes on. This wasn’t what he expected but he’d take every drop of information the elf gave. “No one wants to hire a scrawny little twig. But... if the scrawny little twig can make himself look fuller, or older, people become much more willing to give them a shot.”</p>
<p>Standing up fully, Taako motioned Angus to follow him to his mirror. “Come Here Angus, I think a visual would work better.”</p>
<p>Angus quickly walked over to Taako, excited to see what he would do. “I’m going to cast minor illusion on you okay? So you need to look at the mirror.”</p>
<p>Angus wasn’t sure what Taako was going to do, but he waited quietly. A well fitted Mostly Grey suit, his hair done a bit differently, and a small pop of Blue for the handkerchief, other then the clear fat his face had prepared for puberty, one might think he was well into his twenties.</p>
<p>“Can’t really do anything about your face Angles, didn’t... exactly have any babyfat to work with on my own body. However.... with a little presiditation... your voice can sound older too.”</p>
<p>Before Angus could question it, his throat felt tingly. “Sir w-“ </p>
<p>Angus was surprised as an adult male’s voice came out of his little boy mouth. So much so he covered his mouth. “Sir.... is... is this what I’m gonna sound like as an adult?”</p>
<p>“Maybe little man, maybe. I think the better question is, can you keep this up all day?” Taako says, a lazy grin stretching on his face.</p>
<p>“Do I get a prize if I do?” Angus asked, so excited to hear his grown up voice.</p>
<p>“IIIIIIIII…. Wiiiiiill….. I dunno, bake you a cake?” Taako offered<br/><br/>“I want Chocolate with raspberry frosting!” Angus says, excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As someone's who's Favorite Color is in fact, Grey. I can clear up some things.</p>
<p>1) it really does make what color is there pop more.</p>
<p>2) people really do look at you like you just stole their kids and burned down your house when you tell them that If they're expecting you to say a Warm color (reds and oranges and yellows)</p>
<p>3) I know this is Silly, but I want you to think back to how many times you asked someone their favorite color, and they replied Grey. Grey doesn't get a lot of love color wise.</p>
<p>4) Angus's reaction was less of "oh I expected X" and more of "I expected literally anything but THAT" and so He thought Taako was pulling another goof on him, like on the Train.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>